Shadow Play
by Moon Jackal
Summary: Akali's been captured by Zed, and it seems he has a set plan in store for her... one that she may be unable to endure. My first M rated Warning!: Contains explicit details and bondage. One-shot. Please R&R!


**So I've always wanted to try writing something like this, but I'm not sure how it is. xD Reviews would be much loved~**

* * *

The first thing she felt was the chill air upon her skin. The second sensation was the soreness that ran throughout her body, most notably in her shoulders. Akali's eyes blinked open slowly, a fuzzy haze clouding her mind and leaving her unable to focus clearly on her present situation. It wasn't until she tried moving and found herself unable to that she truly took in her surroundings.

The room she was held in was fairly large, with the door on Akali's far left. Several candles, placed all over the room, illuminated it. She was sitting with her legs splayed out, knees touching, the only reason she wasn't completely freezing the thick, grey rug she was on that protected her from the stone floor below. Her back was rigid against the bed behind her; her wrists had been tied firmly above her head (hence the aching) to one of the bedposts. At least she was still dressed in her Blood Moon outfit, albeit without the mask.

But it wasn't until Zed came in that she realized she was back in the old temple.

And suddenly, it all came flowing back. Zed's attack on the Kinkou Order during the Lunar Revel, feeling all the strength flow out of her body as she desperately fought an innumerable amount of shadow warriors, and Shen, Shen reaching out to her as the Order of Shadows retreated with Zed laughing, holding the barely-conscious ninja over his shoulder.

Akali regarded Zed's progress across the room with an icy trepidation, her training telling her to never show weakness, especially in front of him. The Master of Shadows calmly eyed her through his mask, walking over to an armor stand that was placed conveniently next to the bed. He began to strip off the numerous platelets that covered his loose-fitting clothes, setting each part perfectly in their places. However, he always kept his mask on.

Akali resisted the urge to squirm with impatience; whatever she had coming to her, whether death or something worse, she wanted to get it over with. He seemed to sense her impatience, and finally kneeled straight in front of her, staring her in the face. She raised her chin defiantly and stared straight into the slits in his mask, glaring at the impassive red eyes that were surveying her.

A small chuckle bursted from Zed's chest, surprising her. "Ah, Akali, you don't know how long I've waited for you," he sighed, raising one still blade-equipped arm to cup her cheek in his hand. She turned her head to the side, disgusted by his touch. "So... feisty," he chuckled again, and suddenly, she realized that those glowing eyes were tinted with lust.

She couldn't prevent the shiver that delicately went through her body, and cursed herself for showing weakness. "You don't have to worry," Zed nearly whispered. "Shen won't bother you again, and you'll be mine forever."

"As if I'd ever succumb to you," Akali finally retorted through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry," Zed said airily. "I welcome your resistance... it makes it all the more fun to _break_ you."

And with that, he grasped the band holding his prisoner's hair up and yanked down roughly, freeing the ninja's hair. Akali refused to hiss in pain, simply baring her teeth at him. He began to reach around her to undo the sash that kept her robes together, but was met with a rough kick in the midriff.

The ninja fell backwards, temporarily breathless as he hit the ground. "You're going to regret that," he snarled angrily, looking up to see Akali's barely hidden smirk. Zed unsheathed the double blades on his right arm and made his way back to Akali. He roughly cut up her kimono, leaving strands of crimson and white threads on the carpet. They were joined with splashes of Akali's blood as the blade tips cut lightly into her skin, but once more, she refused to give him the satisfaction of a physical reply.

As the tattered remains of the robe slid to the floor, Zed pulled the bottom half of his mask up like a knight's helmet, and shoved his mouth roughly onto Akali's. Her eyes widened, her wrists pulling futilely on the ropes as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Zed pressed his knees against Akali's legs, keeping them down as he reached around her and unfastened her bra, revealing her pale breasts.

She still made no noise at the personal intrusion, focusing only on breathing as Zed dominated her mouth. She jumped slightly as he began to pinch her nipples, tweaking them with his fingers and rolling her breasts over in his hands. When he finally surfaced for air, Akali spat onto his mask. "You taste like shit," she smiled coyly. In response, Zed yanked on one of the sensitive nubs, but even then, she remained silent, only wincing slightly.

Zed finally took his mask off completely, revealing a rather handsome face topped with curly black hair. Without it on, his eyes appeared to be more of a dull light red than a glowing crimson, but something about him seemed rather striking to Akali. She rebuked herself mentally, knowing she'd have to endure his perverted desires.

He leaned in next to her, and murmured, "I _will_ break you, sooner or later." She opened her mouth to reply, but it was lost as Zed smacked her across the face, finally drawing a small grunt. His hands snaked down to her white cotton underwear, and sliced it carefully away with one of his blades. This time, Akali made sure to stay still; no way she was getting cut there.

Zed then took off the blades attached to the sleeves of his dark grey combat shirt, and then removed the shirt itself to reveal a toned body with rolling muscles. Akali's emerald green eyes couldn't help but stare at him, and then she looked away hurriedly. He caught the glance and smirked, standing up before unashamedly pulling down his baggy pants to reveal his half-stiff cock.

"I think I need to make sure you're going to do what I say," Zed said thoughtfully. He turned away from Akali, who watched him leave somewhat apprehensively, shivering from the cold on her naked body. He walked over to a dresser and took a few items out with his back to her, leaving the ninja frustrated and determined to take whatever he brought out.

The Master of Shadows came back to his quarry with a length of rope and a ring gag. Akali's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched tightly together, wishing that she had her kamas. Zed, noticing her discomfort, grinned and said, "Oh, I'll having you feeling good in no time at all."

"I highly doubt anything can feel good when it's near you," she retorted.

"We'll see how long that smart mouth of yours can keep up with my dick," he merely smirked back. Zed knelt down and pushed Akali's knees apart, forcing her legs apart despite her attempt at resisting. He kept them spread with his own knees as he reached around her body and tied her ankles tightly together behind the bottom of the bedpost, leaving all four limbs trapped.

"If you think I'm going to-" Akali started to snarl, but the rough shove of the gag into her open mouth left her mouth open and unable to speak clearly. Zed clicked the gag into place, and smiled at his handiwork, standing once more to admire the sight of Akali sitting helplessly, exposed in his bedroom.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he said cheerfully. Without delay, he positioned his dick in front of Akali's mouth, much to her disdain, and began thrusting slowly down her throat. Though he was moving slowly, he made sure to get his full length into her mouth, moaning at the feeling of going all the way down. Akali choked on his long package as drool began to dribble from her lips, sliding down her throat and between her breasts.

He continued to shove himself through her forced-open lips, her warm breath and choking cries fueling his lust as he gripped her hair tightly. He started to thrust faster, drawing more desperate gasps for breath from the captive ninja. Akali's eyes watered as Zed's shoves got more and more erratic, and with a final groan, he pushed his cock all the way in, holding it in place as hot, salty liquid flowed down Akali's throat.

He released his rough grasp on her hair, sighing with satisfaction as he looked at her hatred-filled face. "Don't look so offended," he laughed. "We've barely even started."

He knelt down in front of her, staring at her heaving chest, which was smeared with saliva. Rather than continue with her breasts, Zed bit and nibbled at the skin on Akali's neck, with one hand going down to find her clit. He kept his right thumb circling on the hardened nub as he dipped his middle finger slowly into her womanhood, drawing a hiss from the ninja. A sadistic grin played on his lips as he moved his finger in and out of her pussy, quickly adding a second, and then a third.

Akali knew she couldn't let a single moan slip out of her mouth, and kept her teeth tightly gritted against the pleasure that was flooding her body. However, her resolve faltered as Zed curled his fingers upward, pressing straight into her G-spot. She gasped at the sensations that filled her body, and then clamped her jaw shut, shutting her eyes and trembling with the effort of resisting his touch.

Suddenly, her vagina was empty of feeling. Akali peeked up, only to see Zed stroking his once more erect manhood. She paled at the inevitable actions that Zed would mar her body with. Sure enough, he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up so that her pussy was wide open in front of him. He positioned his cock carefully at her entrance, and teased the opening with the head of his dick.

Akali stifled a groan at his teasing, but without warning, he shoved the entirety of his length into her, eliciting a full-out pained cry that was tinged with pleasure. "That's right, just let yourself go," he muttered, thrusting roughly into her. Each time he pushed into her, Akali couldn't control the moans of pleasure that he drew out. It was as if he knew exactly where she was the most sensitive; she felt her resistance crumbling as if it had never existed.

Zed didn't slow his pace down, making each thrust a slam into her tight, hot womanhood. Her cries grew louder and louder, until he could feel her tightening around him. Somehow, he quickened his relentless assault, until she arched her back with a scream of "Zed!" Her body convulsed with the aftershocks of her orgasm as Zed slowed down a bit, glancing at her face to see one of pure ecstasy.

"Well, Akali?" Zed intoned as her pleasure-muddled eyes found his once more and he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Don't... stop," she breathed.


End file.
